TrialOfTheGods:Dungeon
Guardian Ziz Ambitious Burny |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *First Battle: ** Defiant Dwarf Prince ***'Defiant Blow' - Single target that has 55% chance to inflict Sickness, Weakness or Injury ***'Dwarven Vigor' - Single target attack that boosts all allies' Def by 180% for 5 turns ** Obedient Ogre ***'Staggering Strike' - Single target attack with 55% chance to inflict Paralysis and 60% chance to drain BB gauges by 50% ***Gain Attack buff when alone?(need confirmation) ** Tenacious Tengu ***'Royal Aura' - Heals 30,000 HP on all allies ***'Heightened Edge' - Single target attack & boosts all allies' Crit rate by 75% for 5 turns ***'Petrifying Claw' - Single target attack that has 55% chance to inflict Curse ***'Avenging Blitz' - Massive AoE used once alone *Second Battle: ** Demented Talos ***'Beat It' - 7 combo attack on a single enemy ***'Beastial Rage Unleashed' - 1 combo attack on a single enemy ** Bewildered Cerberus x 2 ***Can reflect MASSIVE damage *Final Battle: **Ziz ***''Soul Shock'' - 1 combo attack on a single enemy with a 70% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''Smite'' - 1 combo attack on a single enemy with a 45% chance to inflict Paralysis on all enemies ***'Grief Lynch' - 1 combo massive attack on a single enemy (9999% damage multiplier). Only used if Burny is dead ***'Grief Slaughter' - 1 combo massive attack on all enemies (9999% damage multiplier). Only used if Burny is dead **Burny ***'Flaming Recovery' - Heals all allies for 50,000 HP ***'Flame Strike' - Single target attack that has 70% chance to inflict Sickness ***'Incinerate' - AoE attack with 50% chance to drain 30% - 50% of BB gauge *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Ihsir's Guise **'1' Gem |drops = |capture1 = 10172 |capture1rate = |capture2 = 40083 |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Hellborn Maiden Lico |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *First Battle: ** Duelmex ***'Song of the Damned' - Powerful AoE attack. Used thrice on the first turn and once every 2 turns thereafter ***'Virulent Empowerment' - Boosts Atk and Def by 250% & boosts critical hit rate by 20% for 4 turns. Used at < 80% HP ***'Realisation' - Boosts Atk by 150% for 4 turns. Used at < 25% HP *Second Battle: ** Mad Skull Lord ***'Dark Thrust' - Single target attack ***Starts with Atk/Def buff ** Brute Skull Lord ***'Dreadful Gust' - Single target attack ***Atk/Def/Crit buff at < 50% HP ** Conjurer Succubus - 7,999,900 HP ***'Defiler's Embrace' - Heals 7,000 - 8,000 for all allies ***'Fatal Bond' - Deals 799,999 damage to itself. Used every turn after both Skull lords are defeated ***'Vindictive Fate' - Powerful AoE attack that reduces one target's BB gauge between 80% - 100% & inflicts Curse on all foes. Used every turn 2 turns after both Skull Kings have been defeated. *Final Battle: **'Prime Target' - Single target attack that "marks" a unit. **'Dance of Death' - Massive single target attack ***Usually casted on the unit that Lico hit with Prime Target ***Will always One-hit kill whoever was targeted unless Angel Idol effect (assuming Lico doesn't debuff it), or by guarding and using damage mitigation simultaneously. ***Only used twice (Turn 3 and 6) **'Matter of Life' - Heals 25,000 & shields self **'Harrowing Spite' - Massive AoE attack that deals 99% HP damage & has a 50% chance to reduce all enemies' BB gauge to 0% ***Used every 4 turns **'Fear of the Sinned' - Removes all buffs and negates leader skill **Inflicts Poison, Curse, Weakness and Paralysis with normal attack. Ignores status immunity leader skills *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Gem |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Z-Omega Behemoth |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *First Battle: ** Hawkeye Lario ***'Shooting Star' - AoE attack with chance to inflict Poison ***Inflicts Poison with normal attack ***Can be inflicted with Sickness, Cures & Injury ** Dragoon Zephu ***'Raging Glory' - Single target attack that inflicts Weakness ***'Sama's Reprisal' - Massive AoE attack used on turn 5 ****10,000 damage unless mitigated ***Inflicts Weakness with normal attack ***Can be inflicted with Poison, Curse, Injury & Sickness *Second Battle ** Vexed Emilia ***'Dancer's Fury' - Boosts Atk of all allies by 200% & adds Fire and Thunder element to all allies' attack for 4 turns ****First used on turn 4, will not use if "Eventual Demise..." is used on the same turn. ***'"Eventual Demise..."' - Massive AoE attack ****15,000 damage ****Used at 70% HP ***'"Death... certainly..."' - Massive AoE attack ****15,000 damage ****Used at 50% HP ***'"You have been misled..."' - AoE attack if May is defeated. ***'Perkunas Wave' - Drains BB gauge. Used every 5 turns ***Very high chance to inflict Curse and Paralysis with normal attack ***Immune to status effects ** Mesmerizing May ***'Phantasmagoria' - Massive AoE attack used every 4 turns **** Will not use the same turn that Charged Misguidance is used. ***'Dream Mirage' - Drains all BB gauges ***'Charged Misguidance' - Gives entire party a "shield" effect which acts as a second health bar, inflicts Curse on all units & increases damage done by Thunder attacks to your team for 2 turns ****Casted at 70% HP ***'Causted Misguidance' - Gives entire party a "shield" effect, inflicts Curse on all units & increases damage done by Fire attacks done to your team for 2 turns ****Casted at 50% HP ***'Atharva's Plight' - AoE attack used every 4 turns ***Can be inflicted with Weakness *** Gains a large defense for several turns if Vexed Emilia is defeated first. *** Recommended to defeat both Vexed Emilia and Mesmerizing May on the same turn. *Final Battle: **'Fiery Barrier' - Grants a shield to self with Fire element **'Voltaic Burst' - AoE attack that can inflict Sickness **'Daunting Strike' - Single target attack **'Adrenaline' - Heals 50,000 HP **'Omega Roar' - Heals 15,000 HP **Can be inflicted with Injury. *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Gem |drops = |capture1 = 20021 |capture1rate = |capture2 = 30021 |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} God Atro - 150,000 HP ***''Messiah Hazard X'' - Strong AoE attack with a 30% chance of inflicting Paralysis ***Gains an Atk, Def, & critical hit rate buff when below 25% HP ***Susceptible to Sickness & Poison ** Death Magress - 150,000 HP ***''Vermillion Tower'' - Strong AoE attack with a 30% chance of inflicting Poison ***Susceptible to Poison *Second Battle: ** Psycho Mage Claris - 15,000 HP ***''Time Distortion'' - AoE attack that drains BB gauge to zero ***''Chrono Force'' - Powerful AoE attack ***''Age to Death'' - Massive AoE attack that deals around 14,000 - 15,000 damage ***Very high DEF, bring someone with defense ignore *Final Battle: **''Fatal Strike'' - Massive single target attack that has a 90% chance to inflict Injury & a 35% chance to inflict Poison. Use every 2 turns starts from 2nd turn. **''Grudge'' - Massive AoE attack that partially drains BB gauge. Use on every turn divisible by 3. **''Soul Corruption'' - Powerful AoE attack that has a 30% chance of inflicting ANY status ailment. Use after HP<75% on odd turns that Grudge didn't occur. **''Black Hole'' - Massive AoE attack. Use on turn 7th and every 42 turns after that. **Can be inflicted with Curse, Weakness, Injury and Poison. **All attacks will deal 1 dmg unless BB/SBB or def. ignore is active. *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Providence Ring **'1' Gem |drops = Red Grass, Koka Nut, Light Eye |capture1 = 50011 |capture1rate= 1 |capture2 = 60011 |capture2rate= 1 |capture3 = 30040 |capture3rate= 10 |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = }} Fallen General Weiss - 380,000 HP ***''Toxic Reverie'' - AoE attack that has a 100% chance to inflict Poison every 3 turns ***Has damage reflect the whole battle, the damage reflected CANNOT kill your units, but it can bring them to 1 HP. Finishing him off with BB/SBB will not activate the damage reflection. If you bring a healer, it's recommended to heal AFTER your units have attacked. ***Regular attacks and skills can inflict Poison & Injury. *Second Battle: ** Holy Empress Luna - 180,000 HP ***''Chant of La Veda'' - Heals between 15,000 - 18,000 HP for self and allies every 2 turns ***Gains an Atk & Def buff when falling below 60% HP. Atk buff gained is enormous and can deal massive damage to any of your units using her normal attack. ***Luna attacks up to three times per turn. ** Ryujin Mifune - 1,000 HP ***''Dark Desolation'' - Massive AoE attack ***''Demonic Envy'' - AoE attack that drains BB gauge ***Low HP, high defense, bringing a unit that can give everyone defense ignore (Noble Fist Dilma, Spear King Raydn. Dark Warlord Zephyr) is beneficial for this fight. ***Has chance to reflect a large portion of damage dealt. *Final Battle: **''Malefic Relapse'' - Single target attack that drains BB gauge every 3 turns. Will not use if Cursed Conviction will be casted on the same turn **''Cursed Conviction'' - Single target attack with a 100% chance to inflict Curse every 4 turns **''Unyielding Stance'' - Does nothing. Will use Resolute Surge next turn **''Resolute Surge'' - Massive Atk buff to self for 4 turns ***When Resolute Surge is cast, it counts as turn 1 ***Recommended to guard all units while Resolute Surge is active as Juggernaut's damage output will be very high especially if it's HP is < 50%. **''Torrid Intervention'' - Heals self for 225,000 HP, used every 10 turns. Can cast multiple times per turn, so Sickness is not an effective deterrent. *Can be Cursed *Juggernaut is immune to crits *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Gem |drops = Dark Eye, Purple Drop |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = }} Beast King Zegar - 150,000 HP ***''Blazon Discord'' - AoE attack with 50% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''Shred'' - Single target attack with 100% chance to inflict Poison ***''Sharpen Claws'' - Buffs own critical hit rate by 150% for 3 turns ***''Frenzied Fortitude'' - Heals between 10,000 - 18,000 HP to self ***Starts battle with greatly boosted DEF, drops off after he uses a skill. ***Gains automatic critical hit rate buff when HP drops below 25%. *Second Battle: ** Moody Gloomy - 850 HP ***''Grim Heart'' - AoE attack that drains BB gauge to zero & has a chance to inflict Curse ***''Glum Strike'' - Strong AoE attack ***''Moody Finale'' - Massive AoE attack (used on turn 5) ***Regular attacks & skills can inflict Weakness. ***Has absolutely MASSIVE defense, bringing a unit that can give everyone defense ignore (Noble Fist Dilma, Spear King Raydn. Dark Warlord Zephyr) is mandatory to avoid Moody Finale. *Final Battle: **Brute Mossy can use: **Can cause Paralysis with regular attacks ***''Aggression'' - Taunts your units, making it so only he can be targeted for 3 turns **Mender Squirty can use: ***''Mend'' - heals all of his allies for 250 HP ***''Mending Aura'' - heals all of his allies for 15,000 HP ***''Wet Blanket'' - Attack that drains BB gauge to zero **Mad King Burny can inflict AoE Injury and Paralysis. ***''Scorching Flame'' - Strong AoE attack that has a 25% chance to inflict Sickness. ***''Cursed Flame'' - Strong AoE attack that guarantees Curse on all allies. ***''Lethal Blaze'' - Single target attack that inflicts Injury on all allies. ***King Burny can be poisoned for 30,000 HP per turn ***Gains a buff to Atk, Def, & critical hit rate when his HP drops below 50%. *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Gem |drops = Green Grass, Green Drop, Blue Drop |capture1 = 10021 |capture1rate= 5 |capture2 = 60030 |capture2rate= 10 |capture3 = 10030 |capture3rate= 10 |capture4 = 20030 |capture4rate= 10 |capture5 = 30030 |capture5rate= 10 |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = }}